Don and Jess: Wasted
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Well on to the next one. So they've had their first date. What next? Well now they get bombarded by their friends with questions. This could be interesting. FA


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. Wow thank you all of you who liked my last one. It took me forever to do and I wasn't sure it came out ok but you guys liked it so that's all that matters. Well on to the next one. So they've had their first date. What next?? Well now they get bombarded by their friends with questions. This could be interesting. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't...oh you by now.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sat back in the booth of the bar while she waited for Don to return with their drinks. As much as they wanted to be alone for the evening, they were waiting for their friends. Don slid into the seat next to Jess and gave her one of the beers he was holding. Taking a sip of his own, Don wrapped his arm around Jess' shoulders. Jess leaned into Don's hold and sighed.

"So how do you think this is going to go?" Jess asked.

Don gave a laugh. "Quick and painless I hope." He took another sip of his beer and sighed. "But given who our friends are I really doubt it."

Jess groaned and buried her face in the side of Don's neck. Don smiled and placed a kiss on her head. They only had to wait about five more minutes before the rest showed. Mac and Stella were first, followed closely by Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes. They all took seats around the new couple, drinks already waiting for them.

"So I'm guessing by the way you're sitting that the date went well." Mac said, taking a drink of his beer.

Both Jess and Don nodded, confirming what Mac said. Danny leaned forward.

"So what did you do?" he asked.

Don looked down at Jess and she motioned for him to take this one. Don nodded and looked back at their friends.

"I picked her up, gave her a white rose, took her to this restaurant my dad told me about then we went to a movie. After I took her home." Don said.

Stella pouted. "Is that really all you're going to give us?"

Jess shrugged. "That's all that happened. If you want the juicy details, I'm sorry but we are inclined to give them out at the moment."

Don laughed at the looks of their friends faces and placed another kiss on Jess' head. She smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going for another beer." Don said. "Be nice to my girl while I'm gone."

Jess laughed as Don got up and was quickly followed by Mac, Danny and Hawkes. Her laughter quickly stopped when Lindsay and Stella turned on her.

"Ok give the rest of the details now." Lindsay said.

Jess sighed but smiled. "When he gave me the rose, he cut the stem of it and put it in my hair."

Stella smiled. "That's so cute. Do you still have it?"

Jess nodded. "I place it in a book to press it."

Lindsay giggled. "Ok, what about this restaurant? He said his dad told him about it."

Jess' smile grew. "It's the restaurant that his father takes his mother to every year on their anniversary."

Both Stella and Lindsay started giggling uncontrollably. This is when the men came back. Don looked like he'd been through the ringer a few times and the others were smiling. Don took his seat back and pulled Jess close.

"You ok?" Jess asked.

Don huffed at his friends but then smiled down at Jess. "Yeah I'm fine. But I gave them the juicy details. Sorry."

Jess kissed him. "Don't worry, I broke too."

Don laughed and the conversation changed from Don and Jess to the cases that they had.

"So let me get this straight, they were naked, except for the paint on them." Don said. Jess, Danny, Mac and Hawkes nodded. Don sighed. "You guys get the best cases."

Don quickly regretted his words as Jess faced him. The others tried to hold back their laughter as Don swallowed.

"And what is that supposed to mean Detective?" Jess asked.

Don gave a nervous laugh. "Ah never mind. Let's pretend that I didn't even say that."

Jess patted Don's cheek. "Good boy."

The others lost their battle with their laughter and busted. Don looked down at Jess.

"Why must they always laugh at me?" he asked her.

"You're just special that way Don." Jess said.

"That and you're always giving us ammo." Hawkes said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess entered Don's apartment as he held the door open. She had been there multiple times but never as Don's girlfriend so the butterflies in her stomach were expected. She went and sat on the couch while Don went to get them something to drink. Since they had work in the morning, coffee and more beer was out so Don came back with two glasses of water and sat beside Jess.

"Well that actually wasn't too bad." Jess said.

Don nodded and put his arm around Jess. "Yeah you're right. It wasn't."

Jess looked at Don. "Think we'll have to go through something like that every time we have a date?"

Don laughed. "Only if we make the mistake of telling them before hand. If we keep it to ourselves then they are none to wiser and we don't have to share anything."

Jess laughed as well. "When did you get so smart?"

Don faked hurt. "I've always been smart." he dropped the act and took a sip of his water. "I just don't show it very often."

Jess shook her head and leaned it against Don's shoulder. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost one in the morning.

"I should be going soon." She said. "We have work in the morning."

Don nodded then gave a shrug. "Why don't you stay the night."

Jess looked at him. While it was true they had slept together on her couch, that had been as friends. But then maybe things didn't have to be all that different now that they were dating. She remembered waking up in his arms. She remembered feeling safer then she ever had.

"Yeah sure. I'd like to, if you don't mind." Jess said.

Don smiled. "If I minded Jess, I wouldn't have offered."

After they had both finished their water, Don took the glasses to the kitchen and Jess wondered her way down to Don's bedroom. She opened the door and walked in. His bed was against the far wall from the door, centered. He had a night stand on one side with a lamp sitting on it. On the right wall was his dresser and on the left was a door leading to his bathroom. On the same wall as the door was his closet.

"So you like it?" Don asked, walking up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the back of her head.

Jess turned her head to look at him. "Yeah, it's you."

Don smiled and walked past her into the room. Jess watched Don open the top drawer of his dresser and pull out a pair of boxers and a tee shirt. Motioning Jess over, Don handed them to her.

"Go ahead and change in the bathroom while I go lock up." Don said.

Jess took the clothes and walked into the bathroom. As she changed out of her jeans and tank and into the clothes Don had given her, she could hear him moving around the living room, locking the front door and turning off the lights. Jess came out of the bathroom and found Don pulling his button up off. He turned as Jess came in and smiled.

"Tired?" he asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, long case and long day."

Don pulled off his jeans and walked over to where Jess was standing beside the bed.

"Trust me enough to share a bed with me?" he asked.

Jess laid her hands on his upper arms. "I trusted you enough to share my couch with you." she gave a shrug. "Don't see how a bed is much different."

Don smiled and leaned down to kiss Jess. Jess tipped her head up and met Don for the kiss.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok there it is. No they don't have sex, they just share a bed. I know we didn't get to see the guys get the answers from Don but don't worry, there will be interaction between them as the relationship goes on. Again let me know what you think, remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
